Anastasiia
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/character/die-aldor/Anastasiia/simple |Vorname = Anastasia |Nachname = Barrymoore |Geburtsname = |Geburt = 21. Juni Gilneas Stadt |Alter = 23 |Zugehörigkeit = Waisenhaus |Gilde = |Größe = 1,74 m |Gewicht = 55 kg |Haarfarbe = Burgund / Dunkelrot |Augenfarbe = Bernstein |Besonderheiten = Sieht ihrer Schwester zum verwechseln ähnlich |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} ''' Allgemein ' Herkunft und Familie ' Aufgewachsen auf dem Weingut ihrer Familie östlich der Stadt Dämmerhafen in Gilneas musste Anastasia zusammen mit ihrer Familie nach dem Einfall der Untoten in die südlichen Königreiche flüchten. Ihr Vater, verkaufte Hab und Gut um im Rotkamm Gebirge einen Neuanfang zu wagen. ' Persönlichkeit ' War das junge Mädchen mit Anfang zwanzig noch immer im Herzen ein Kind, das die Ernsthaftigkeit des Lebens in Azeroth noch nicht völlig begriffen hatte, haben die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre sie inzwischen verändert. Vor allem ruhiger ist sie geworden. Auch wenn sie immer noch Widerworte gibt wenn es ihr gerade in den Kram passt, sie sich selten von einer erstmal gefassten Meinung abbringen lässt oder mitten in einem Gespräch wütend davon stapft, ist sie doch schon wesentlich erwachsener als noch zu Beginn ihres Studiums in Sturmwind. ' Äußerlichkeiten ' Die recht hoch gewachsene, junge Frau mit dem schulterlangen, burgunderfarbenen Haar wirkt langsam ein wenig erwachsener und femininer. Sie trägt oft '''dunkle Kleider, meist in Farben die zu ihren Haaren passen. Ein teures Kleid aus dunklem Samt mit roten Verzierungen trägt sie besonders oft. Außergewöhnlich hübsch ist sie nicht. Ihre Oberweite lässt zu wünschen übrig und sie könnte sogar ein wenig mager wirken. In einer Gruppe von Leuten würde sie kaum auffallen. Die Haare sind einfach gekämmt und selten aufwendig frisiert. Einzig die auffällig Bernstein-goldenen Augen, die sie ihrer Mutter zu verdanken hat, lassen sie etwas aus der Masse heraus stechen. thumb|left|120px Seit kurzem legt Anna wohl auch des Öfteren Mal etwas mehr Wert auf ihr Äußeres. Denn außerhalb des Magiersanktums trägt sie nun hin und wieder etwas Make-Up. Eher unauffällig aber ganz in schwarz gehalten sorgen Mascara, Lidschatten und Eyeliner dafür, dass die golden Augen noch etwas heller leuchten. Der feine, schwarzen Lippenstift vielleicht ihr darüber hinaus besonders in den Abendstunden ein etwas düstereres Erscheinungsbild. Ab und an trägt sie einen Zauberstab am Gürtel, dessen kleiner Kristall an der Spitze steht leicht schimmert und in der Dämmerung und Dunkelheit sogar etwas leuchtet. thumb|120px|Alte NarbenWer denn einmal dazu kommt unter die vielen Lagen Stoff zu blicken findet quer über den Bauch der jungen Frau die Spuren einer alten Verletzung. Von rechts oben knapp unterhalb der Brust nach links unten etwa bis zum Bauchnabel ziehen sich drei breite Narben von den Klauen eines Worgen, die mit der Zeit und nicht zuletzt durch die heilenden Kräfte des Lichts inzwischen langsam verblassen. ' Geschichte der letzten Jahre ' Einige Jahre arbeitete die Familie Barrymoore für einen der ansässigen Grafen im Rotkamm Gebirge auf einem kleinen Weingut und belieferte die gehobeneren Gaststätten und Tavernen Sturmwinds. Anastasia versuchte sich etwa ein Jahr lang als Novizin der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften in Sturmwind und lernte dort unter drei verschiedenen Metoren. Zuletzt unter der ehrenwerten Hochmagierin Lanyia Waldesruh. Allerdings wurde sie nach diversen Zwischenfällen schlussendlich von der Akademie verwiesen, bevor sie überhaupt ihre erste Prüfung ablegen konnte. Auch ein Monat unter den Priestern und Paladinen der Abtei von Nordhain hat ihr in ihrer Laufbahn nicht geholfen. Nach der Hochzeit ihrer Zwillingsschwester mit einem Sturmwinder Baron, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Die Details sind nicht genauer bekannt, aber ihre Schwester flüchtete aus den Königreichen und lies den Baron so erbost zurück, dass er seinen Vetter überzeugte die Familie Barrymoore aus seinen Diensten zu entlassen. Annas Eltern kehrten darauf hin in ihre Heimat zurück und ließen die jüngste Tochter der Familie ohne Ausbildung, Beruf oder Einkommen zurück in die Königreichen. Ein Schicksahl, dass sie sich mehr oder weniger selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Mit viel Mühe und not gelang es ihr ein sich ein Jahr lang mit niederen Arbeiten als Hausmagd über Wasser zu halten, bis sich schließlich Nevex , ein alter Freund, erbarmte und sie an der Akademie zu seiner Assistentin macht. Ein Vierteljahr später durfte sie dann auch ihr Studium diesmal unter Erzmagierin Louiza Manakeks fortsetzen und hat inzwischen auch ihre Prüfung zum Lehrling und ein halbes Jahr später ihre Prüfung zur Studentin geschafft. Leider wurde sie kurz nach ihrer Prüfung aus dem selben Gründen wie im Jahr zuvor von der Akademie verwiesen. ' Fertigkeiten und Wissen ' '' ' Allgemein ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png ' Lesen & Schreiben ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png ' Rechnen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png ' Reiten (Pferde) ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png ' Hauswirtschaft ' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png ' Klettern ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png ' Schneidern ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png ' Kochen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png ' Geschichte ' '' ' Sprachen ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png ' Gemeinsprache ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png ' Darnassisch ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png ' Thalassisch ' Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png ' Draenei ' '' ' Waffen Fertigkeiten ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png ' Bögen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png ' Magie ' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png ' Schwerter ' '' ' Magie ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png ' Transmutation ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png ' Hervorrufung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png ' Beschwörung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png ' Illusion ' Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png ' Bannung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-02.png ' Weissagung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-01.png ' Verzauberung ' * Alle Zauber nur auf Studenten Niveau ' Soziales Umfeld ' ' Verwandschaft: ' * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Female.png Natalia Maria von Lilienstein geb. Barrymoore - Zwillings Schwester (Verschollen) * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Male.png Alexis Gregorius Graf von Lilienstein - Schwager * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Male.png John Arthur Barrymoore - Vater (vermutlich †) * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Female.png Frederica Barrymoore geb. Gonzales - Mutter (vermutlich †) ' Familie: ' * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Erelya - Mentorin, Geliebte und Lebensgefährtin. Sie gehört mir und ich gehöre ihr. Für sie würde ich töten, sterben und die Welt nieder brennen. Lieber würde ich aber Kuscheln. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Glynnia Stimmers - Schwester und beste Freundin an der Akademie, Novizensprecherin und einfach toll * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Bettevere Bannington - Schwester und beste Freundin, Alchemistin, unglaublich hübsch und fürsorglich * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Minaria Aquinta - Schwester und beste Freundin, Magierin der Kirin Tor, Anänglich und exzentrisch ' Freunde und Bekannte: ' * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Iyanna Rabenfeder - In einem anderen Leben hätte ich sie nie wieder losgelassen. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Niennas Esparian - Auf dem Weg ein guter Freund zu werden * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Verteidigerin Releaani Tolle Draenei von der Lanze der Einigkeit, besucht mich oft und erzählt viel * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Seelenbinderin Allayi Geheimnisvolle Auchenai Priesterin, Partnerin von Releaani * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fiona Astana Wynters - Maguskanzlerin der Hohenwacht, sehr nett, interessante Gespräche * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Magus Thurelion von der Quell - Sehr netter, freundlicher und kompetenter Magier * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Seriah Ferntal - Söldnerin der Krähen, etwas rauer aber sehr nett und auch eine Freundin * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Magus Nevex Knobels - Komplizierter aber netter Gnom, man sollte vermeiden mit ihm zu diskutieren * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Adelaide Ashford - Komplizierte Frau. Mal Freundin, dann wieder nicht. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - Heilerin von Nebenan, Vertrauensperson, backt den besten Kuchen! * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Olivia Bates - Ehem. Mitschülerin und Freundin die inzwischen bei den Kirin Tor studiert * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jack - Netter Kerl, großer Brummbär, hat zwei niedliche Kinder und ist ein toller Vater * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Aedre Lankester geb. von Schärf - Sehr nette Adelige die früher viel im Viertel war * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Richard van Ribeck - Alchemist und Meistertransmutator, braut mir manchmal Tränke * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Carolin A. Archer - Priesterin aus Sturmwind, meistens freundlich und fürsorglich * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Solanis Flüsterwind - Uralte Shen'dralar die mir hin und wieder eine andere Sicht auf die Magie zeigt * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Esmelia Morello Schauspielerin und Theater Künstlerin vom Hof der Wunder * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rosann Doe Zeichnerin und Malerin, hat ein kleines Atelier am Kanal * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Hochmagierin Lanyia Waldesruh - Abteilungsleiterin am Sanktum und ehemalige Mentorin * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Magus Henry Carter - Eingebildeter Kerl und Archäologe * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Courtney Sanfried Piers - Nebelfuchs und Partner, kompetent aber aufbrausend und gefühlsbetont * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Joyce Lawson-Piers - Ehemalige Köchin der Krähe und Halbschwester oder sowas von Courtney. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Miranda Falsworth - Hauptfeldwebel der Wache, auch irgendwie mit Courtney verwandt * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Lenandre Ma'lar - Uralte Kaldorei Magierin die unglaublich kompliziert spricht. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Annabell Wohlbert - Hauptmann der Wache, ehemalige Detektivin, ich vertrau ihr nur nicht so recht * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Soraja Nesferan - Bekannte aus der Nordhain Abtei * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Meyanna Veleren - Aktkünstlerin vom Eisernen Pinsel, giert nach Erelyas Aufmerksamkeit * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Shanelle Frühling - Künstlerin vom Eisernen Pinsel, blöde, eingeschnappte Kuh * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Ehem. Mitschülerin die nach ihrem Rauswurf zur Legion gewechselt ist * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alodi Ilthaline - Zwielichtiger Kerl, Ehemaliger Verlobter von Olivia * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Riyuuare - Zwielichtige Draenei, eigentliche kenne ich sie gar nicht, ist auch besser so * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Doktor Payton Langzahn - Elendes Frauen verachtendes Schwein das hoffentlich bald jemand erschlägt * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif James J. Ashford - Mann von Adelaide, sogar noch schlimmer als Langzahn * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Nos'moht - Hinterhältige Informantin, die kaltblütig Morde befielt wenn man ihre Gefühle verletzt. ' Zitate und Gedanken: ' ( Deutlich ausbaufähig, ich denke nur nie dran. Darf gerne erweitert werden. ) Erelya: Um diese Uhrzeit sind nur gefährliche und interessante Wesen unterwegs. Was bist du? Anna: Dann lieber interessant. *kichert* Gefährlich will ich noch werden. Anna presst die Zähe zusammen und starrt für eine weile den Boden an. Wäre sie nur mächtig genug, könnte sie ganz Azeroth in Feuer reinigen, so muss sie sich damit begnügen ihre Wut über die ungerechte Welt hinunter zu schlucken. Wieder einmal. Anna: Darum will ich lernen Persönlichkeiten mit Magie zu verändern. Das Schlechte an ihnen heraus zu schneiden und nur das Gute übrig zu lassen. Wenn Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse uns zu dem machen was wir sind und man Erinnerungen löschen kann, kann man auch verändern wie jemand denkt und was er ist. Anna: Ich hasse nichts mehr als das Gefühl nicht weiter zu kommen und fest zu stecken. Irgendwer: Wie benehme ich mich unklug in einem einfachen Schritt - von Anastasia Barrymore. Schritt 1: Erzähle jedem alles. Ende. Anna: (Über Siedefaust) Dann kriegt dieser selbstgefällige Schwefelsack in aller Deutlichkeit von mir zu hören was ich von ihm halte. Anna: Besser sie lernt es jetzt von mir, als Morgen von Magus Arendale. ' Gerüchte und was andere über Anna sagen: ' ( Hier darf jeder etwas dazu schreiben der will, es kann nur sein, dass ich editiere!) Chronologisch (Neu nach Alt) / Nur die aktuellsten 5 Gerüchte, der Rest weiter unten. Anna hat es sich wohl nun auch mit Lady Adelaide Ashford und der Stiftung Phönixfeder verscherzt. Man will sie gesehen haben, wie sie das Gebäude mit eiskalter Mimik verließ und sich seitdem nicht mehr in der Nähe des Gebäudes oder der Lady blicken ließ. Anna soll nun endlich geschafft haben. Die Akademie hat sie heraus geworfen. Grund? Der selbe wie im Jahr zuvor. Was das genau ist wissen wohl nur wenige Eingeweihte. Ob das nun heißt, dass man sie nicht mehr im Magierviertel sieht? Wer weiß. Anna soll man seit kurzem immer Häufiger in Begleitung einer Draenei sehen. Mal in der schwarzen Krähe, mal am Ausguck vor dem See, mal in der Altstadt oder an den Kanälen. Allerdings nie im Magierviertel. Es wird gemunkelt diese Frau könnte Erelya sein. Die Draenei die die Novizin schon vor Jahren einmal von der Akademie weg gelockt hatte. Ob sie zurück gekehrt ist? Anna soll man einige Male in Begleitung einer grazilen Nachtelfe gesehen haben, die sich wohl Iyanna Rabenfeder nennt und in der schwarzen Krähe im Zwergenviertel arbeitet. Kurze, weiße Haare, halbseitig rasiert, schwarzer Lippenstift und die Gesichtszüge scharfkantig wie von einem Raubvogel. Was die Novizin wohl mit so jemandem zu schaffen hat? Anna soll man nun häufiger im Waisenhaus Sturmwind sehen wir sie mit den Matronen spricht. Dass sie öfters dort erscheint ist nichts neues, aber bisher beschäftigte sie sich meistens nur mit den Kindern. Ob sie vielleicht bald ein Eigenes abzugeben hat oder plant eines zu adoptieren? ' Ältere Gerüchte ' Anna ist wohl neuerdings sehr in die Geschäfte der Lady Adelaide Ashford verwickelt. Ob da wohl mehr dahinter steckt als eine alte Akademiefreundschaft? Hassliebe vielleicht? Zumindest hat sie irgend etwas mit dieser neu gegründeten Stiftung Phönixfeder der Lady zu tun. Anna will man in der schwarzen Krähe hinter dem Tresen gesehen haben. Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder angestellt, dass sie sich dazu herablassen muss Kellnerin zu spielen? Wenigstens der Met soll da ja gut sein. Anna soll in eine Anklage wegen unsittlichem Verhalten von Sir Payton Langzahn und diversen anderen Anschuldigungen gegen das Haus Hekate verwickelt sein. Kein Wunder, bestimt hat sie es auf Alimente abgesehen. Anna soll mit dem Ritter vom Haus Hekate, Sir Payton Langzahn ein Verhältnis haben und manch einer behauptet ihre Roben würde sich um den Bauch herum schon verdächtig spannen. Anna soll man seit kurzem immer Häufiger in Begleitung einer Draenei sehen. Mal in der schwarzen Krähe, mal am Ausguck vor dem See, mal in der Altstadt oder an den Kanälen. Allerdings nie im Magierviertel. Es wird gemunkelt diese Frau könnte Erelya sein. Die Draenei die der Novizin schon vor Jahren einmal von der Akademie gelockt hatte. Ob sie zurück gekehrt ist? Anna soll man einige Male in Begleitung einer grazilen Nachtelfe gesehen haben, die sich wohl Iyanna Rabenfeder nennt und in der schwarzen Krähe im Zwergenviertel arbeitet. Kurze, weiße Haare, halbseitig rasiert, schwarzer Lippenstift und die Gesichtszüge scharfkantig wie von einem Raubvogel. Was die Novizin wohl mit so jemandem zu schaffen hat? Anna soll man nun häufiger im Waisenhaus Sturmwind sehen wir sie mit den Matronen spricht. Dass sie öfters dort erscheint ist nichts neues, aber bisher beschäftigte sie sich meistens nur mit den Kindern. Ob sie vielleicht bald ein Eigenes abzugeben hat oder plant eines zu adoptieren? Anna will man in der schwarzen Krähe hinter dem Tresen gesehen haben. Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder angestellt, dass sie sich dazu herablassen muss Kellnerin zu spielen? Wenigstens der Met soll da ja gut sein. Anna ist wohl neuerdings sehr in die Geschäfte der Lady Adelaide Ashford verwickelt. Ob da wohl mehr dahinter steckt als eine alte Akademiefreundschaft? Hassliebe vielleicht? Zumindest hat sie irgend etwas mit dieser neu gegründeten Stiftung Phönixfeder der Lady zu tun. Anna soll in eine Anklage wegen unsittlichem Verhalten von Sir Payton Langzahn und diversen anderen Anschuldigungen gegen das Haus Hekate verwickelt sein. Kein Wunder, bestimt hat sie es auf Alimente abgesehen. Anna soll mit dem Ritter vom Haus Hekate, Sir Payton Langzahn ein Verhältnis haben und manch einer behauptet ihre Roben würde sich um den Bauch herum schon verdächtig spannen. Anna soll vom anderen Ufer sein. Offenbar hängt sie nur noch mit den ganzen Lesben von der Schwarzen Krähe herum. Besonders Minaria Aquinta und Seriah Ferntal holen sie oft mitten in der Nacht am Heim ab oder bringen sie erst spät morgens wieder heim. Auch will man sie schon eng umschlungen vor dem Heim sitzen gesehen haben. Anna soll erst spät in der Nacht ihres Geburtstages mit strahlendem Lächeln zurück ins Heim gekommen sein. Ob ein neuer Liebhaber, ein spendabler Freier, oder gar diese Shen'dralar dahinter steckt, mit der sie neuerdings soviel Zeit verbringt? Anna soll ihrer Mentorin gegenüber unverschämt und aufmüpfig gewesen sein, als diese mit einer Stadtwache über eine Hexenmeisterin der Legion sprach. Offenbar hat Anna Sympathien für die Legion oder wenigstens für die Frau, die andere Magier mit Fel attackiert haben soll. Anna soll Magus Darijan schwer attackiert haben sodass er mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf ins Ärztehaus musste. Offenbar macht der Magus ihr seit langem schon das Leben schwer und plädiert immer wieder dafür die Novizin endlich wieder von der Akademie zu werfen. Magus Winslow soll Anna während des Austauschs mit dem Flammenhort in Eisenschmiede öffentlich gedemütigt und gequält haben, indem er ihr erst befahl die Feuerprobe auf Glühenden Steinplatten mit blanken Füßen zu absoliveren und sie dann mit blutenden Füßen stundenlang um die Schmiede herum gejagt haben. Anna soll Elvira Morgenstern, das neue Hausmädchen des Novizenheims wie eine Dienerin herumgescheucht haben. Selbst vor den Magiern. Anna soll bei der alljährlichen Versteigerung der Jungfrauen auf der Wollmesse ihre Unschuld für ein lächerliches Stück Gold an einen gemeinen Wildhüter verloren haben. Man will sie oft eng umschlungen auf dem Fest oder spät Abends auf dem Weg zu seinem Zelt gesehen haben. Wieso ist diese Frau eigentlich wieder als Novizin zugelassen worden? Magus Arenem soll eine Schwäche für Anna haben und sie öfter beim Tee oder Abendessen vor dem Eremiten angehimmelt und ihr nachgestellt haben. Schwer zu glauben ist das wohl nicht, wenn man nur einmal darauf achtet, wo Arenems Blicke hingehen, wenn er der Novizin hinterher schaut. Anna soll Magus Knobels und Liljane Boucher beim Angriff auf das Sanktum der dämonischem Truppen im Frühjahr tatkräftig unterstützt haben. Als Beweis genügt ja wohl, dass sie danach genau wie Magus Knobels erstmal ein paar Tage weggesperrt und verhört wurde. Anna soll ein halbes Jahr nachdem die Legion zum dritten Mal Azeroth angriff einfach wieder an der Akademie aufgetaucht sein. Trotzdem das man ihr früher Machthunger, schlechtes Benehmen, Charakterschwächen und Ungehorsam nachgesagt hat, hatte wohl Magus Knobels kein Problem die junge Frau als seine persönliche Assistentin einzustellen. Ob an den Gerüchten der Liebelei zwischen den beiden oder Annas Geschick im horizontalen Gewerbe dabei eine Rolle gespielt hat? Anna soll die Novizin Adelaide Conroy'y einmal als ihre Totfeindin bezeichnet haben. Vermutlich weil Adelaide um vieles besser in ihren Studien war und dazu auch noch wusste wie man sich zu Benehmen hat. Anna soll sich letztendlich so daneben benommen haben, dass die Magier ihrer nicht mehr Herr wurden und sie ins Kloster nach Nordhain geschickt haben. Dort soll sie einen Monat lang schwer gearbeitet und dem Licht gedient haben um Demut und Bescheidenheit zu lernen. Andere behaupten ihre Verletzungen wären so schwer gewesen, dass die Priester dort Tagelang um ihr Leben kämpfen musste. Wieder andere sagen es war nur ein Vorwand, damit Anna sich mit ihrer Geliebten 'Erelya heimlich treffen konnte. Andere behaupten, dass Annas Verletzungen von Magus Carter stammen würden, der auf die junge Frau losgegangen sein soll, als er erfuhr, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. Während die Priesterin Archer Annas Wunde am Bauch behandelt hat, soll sie sicher gestellt haben, dass sie nie wieder Kinder kriegen wird. Als Ärztin kann man sowas wohl. Vor allem, wenn man so gut wie verlobt mit dem Angreifer ist. Anna soll eine Zeit lang sogar ein Verhältnis mit Nevex Knobels gehabt haben. Als er ihr dann im Eremiten aber gestand, dass sie nicht seine einige Liebe sei, soll Anna versucht haben sich mit einer Gabel das Leben zu nehmen. Jedenfalls erschien wenig später die Priesterin Archer um der jungen blutüberströmten Novizin das Leben zu retten. Andere behaupte Erelya hätte Anna im Zorn attackiert, weil sie heimlich in sie verliebt gewesen sein soll. Trotzdem hat sie die Novizin dann blutüberströmt zum Novizenheim getragen, wo Hochmagierin Waldesruh sie zum Dank mit einem Schwert aufgeschlitzt haben soll. Anna soll eine Zeit lang als leichtes Mädchen am Hafen gearbeitet haben und hin und wieder mit Blauen Flecken von übermütigen Freiern in den Morgenstunden erst zurück ins Heim gekommen sein. Anna soll über längere Zeit ein heimliches Verhältnis mit Magus Carter gehabt haben und sogar oft bei ihm Zuhause die Nacht verbracht haben. Annas Vater soll einmal am Magierturm gewesen sein und reichlich unfreundlich zu Magus Knobels und der Novizin Conroy gewesen sein ist. Offenbar machte der Herr die Akademie für diverse Verfehlungen seiner Tochter verantwortlich und lies sie daraufhin wohl von der Akademie entfernen. Während ihrer missglückten Prüfung soll Anna wütend auf Professor Carter losgegangen sein, der sie dann einfach per Zauber schlafen geschickt haben soll. Anna soll ihre erste große Prüfung so dermaßen versaut haben, dass sie danach nicht einmal mehr allein zurück zum Turm gehen konnte. Stattdessen hat sie wohl die Hochmagierin Waldesruh auf ihrem Pferd mitgeschleift und dann vor dem Heim abgeworfen haben, von wo aus Adelaide Conroy sie die Treppen rauf auf ihr Zimmer geschleift hat. So besorgt soll Adelaide gewesen sein, dass sie die ganze Nacht auf Anna aufgepasst haben soll. Anna soll sich magisch verdoppeln können wenn sie nur ordentlich betrunken ist. Oder hat sie am Ende tatsächlich eine Zwillingsschwester die sie dann aus von den Kneipen zurück zum Novizenheim schleift? Anna soll sich nach dem Vorfall eine Woche in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen haben ohne zu Essen, zu Trinken oder jemanden zu treffen. Weder ihre Mentorin, noch Erelya oder Miss Archer. Andere sagen sie wäre sogar nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gefahren oder hätte sich aus Scham das Leben genommen, weil sie nun niemand mehr heiraten wolle. Anna soll sich einmal vor dem Novizenheim nackt ausgezogen und laut um Aufmerksamkeit geschrien haben. Andere behaupten die Novizin Zinni Fluxlicht hätte ihr im Streit die Kleider vom Leib weg gezaubert. So oder so war der Novize Arcaynas Düsterherz sofort zur Stelle um mit Anna auf seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Da hat er wohl für ein paar Tage seine Verlobte ausgeblendet und sich genommen was in Reichweite war. Anna soll der Ersatz für Liljane Boucher bei der Draenei Erelya sein, die, seitdem Liljane sie nicht mehr sehen darf, ziemlich einsam geworden ist. Anna soll eine Schwäche für ältere Herren wie Doktor Kirstan Graves, den Leibarzt von Graf von Levenberg haben. Sie soll mit ihm Händchen haltend durch den Park spaziert sein und Doktor Graves soll Anna dabei öffentlich ans Gesäß gegrapscht haben, ohne dass sie sich daran gestört hätte. Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Frauen